Girlfriend SongFic
by Clarisselight
Summary: Parece un día normal en la cafetería, Alice, Rose y Bella esperan ver a Jasper, Emmett, Edward y para su desgracia a sus novias. Pero una llamada y una canción hacen que se declaren de una forma muy peculiar.


**Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Aclaración: TODOS SON HUMANOS.**

**Canción: Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos sentadas en la cafetería, esperando a ver a los Chicos de nuestros sueños.<p>

-donde mierda se habrán metido- dijo Rose, esperando como siempre a el bruto de Emmett.

-tranqui Rose ya aparecerán- le dijo Alice tratando de calmarla, aun cuando se notaba que ella estaba igual o mas nerviosa por Jasper ya que se movía para un lado y otro en la silla.

-chicas no es por ser fatalista pero y si están haciendo lo que ustedes saben con sus "novias"- eso es lo único que he estado pensando estos 10 minutos de espera.

-lo bueno es que no eres fatalista- me dijo Rose llena de sarcasmo

Fue entonces cuando el celular de Rosalie empezó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que entraron las denali.

No se de adonde saque la personalidad pero empecé a cantar la cancion a todo pulmón.

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_No me cae bien tu novia_

Alice y Rose me miraron raro pero sonrieron malignamente cuando entendieron mi idea y empezamos las tres a cantar.

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No puede ser. No puede ser_

_Pienso que necesitas una nueva_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Yo podria ser tu novia_

Dije la ultima frase mirando a Edward Cullen el chico mas guapo de todo Arizona, aun que claro TODOS los Cullen eran guapos. Y lo peor de todo es que TIENEN como NOVIAS a las chicas más estupidas del mundo.

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Se que te gusto_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_No, no es un secreto_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

Solo me dedicaba a mirarlo a el, con su cabello perfectamente desordenado color bronce, con esas gemas esmeralda que tiene por ojos que cada ves que me mira mis piernas flaquean, por supuesto yo tengo a todos los chicos de la escuela enamorados pero el único que me importa y interesa no me da ni la hora. Lo único que recibo de su parte son miradas disimuladas, sonrisas extremadamente sexy`s y un "hola Bella" o "como vas Swan" aun que con eso confirmaba que yo le gustaba si no me ignoraría igual que a todas.

Me acerque con pasos cuidadosamente atractivos y le susurre en el oído sin importarme que su futura ex me matara con la mirada.

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_

_Estas muy bien_

_Te quiero para mi_

_Eres tan delicioso_

_Apuesto a que lo piensas_

_Eres todo el tiempo_

_Tan adictivo_

_No sabes_

_Lo que puedo hacer_

_Para que todo este bien_

Rose hizo lo mismo pero con Emmett, claro que como ella es mas osada se sentó en sus piernas mientras cantaba.

_Don't pretend_

_I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right_

_No disimules_

_Creo que lo sabes_

_Soy una maldita preciosa_

_Mierda si!_

_Soy una puta princesa_

_Puedo decirte que me gustas tambien_

_Y sabes que estoy bien_

Mientras Alice cantaba arriba de la mesa, mirando a Jasper

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Ella es cualquier cosa_

_Puede ser mucho mejor_

_Creo que deberíamos estar juntos sabes?_

_Bueno, eso es de lo que todos están hablando_

Nosotras nos subimos a la mesa de ellos, claro mientras sus novias no miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa, odio y indignación. Claro que esta más que obvio no nos importaba, importa ni importara nunca su opinión.

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_No me cae bien tu novia_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_Pienso que necesitas una nueva_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Se que te gusto_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_No, no es un secreto_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

Mientras bailábamos y cantábamos la mayoría de las chicas que estaban en la cafetería también cantaban y bailaban a los chicos que le gustaban. Era algo asi como estar en un concurso de animadoras por el ritmo y baile solo que sin piruetas, faldas ni estupidos pompones.

_I can see the way I see_

_The way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again_

_Puedo ver la forma_

_Ver la forma_

_En que me miras_

_E incluso miras a lo lejos_

_Se que estas pensando en mi_

_Se que hablas de mi todo el tiempo_

_Una y otra vez, otra vez y otra vez_

Yo estaba arriba de la mesa en cuclillas justo delante de Edward casi riéndome en la cara de Tanya ya que el me devoraba con la mirada.

_So come over here_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_And again and again and again_

_Cause_

_Así que ven hacia mi_

_Y dime lo que quiero oír_

_Mejor, si, has que tu novia desaparezca_

_No quiero escucharte decir su nombre_

_Otra vez_

Siempre me ha impresionado Alice, por que para ser delgada y diminuta siempre sabe como destacar. Ella bailaba moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba mirando con repugnancia a Maria la novia de Jasper, quien no podía estar más celosa ya que literalmente Jazz estaba babeando por Allie.

_She's like so whatever_

_And you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Ella es cualquier cosa_

_Puede ser mucho mejor_

_Creo que deberíamos estar juntos sabes?_

_Bueno, eso es de lo que todos están hablando_

Con Allie nos miramos, sabíamos que estábamos pensando exactamente lo mismo – pobre Kate Denali – y es que Rose es muy competitiva y odia – que le quiten lo suyo – y en esa categoría entra Emm. Ninguna chica sale con su autoestima intacta si se trata de Rosalie Hale.

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_No me cae bien tu novia_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_Pienso que necesitas una nueva_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Se que te gusto_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_No, no es un secreto_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

Ya sabíamos lo que ahora seguía, corrimos las mesas y sillas y nos pusimos en posición. _A mover las caderas chicas_ – les susurre a Rose y Alice.

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can_

_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when it's gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_En un segundo estarás enredado a mi dedo_

_Porque puedo, puedo hacerlo mejor_

_ No hay otra, cuando se va a hundir _

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_Ella es tan entupida, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando?_

Con mi dedo índice apunte a Edward luego pase mi dedo por mi costado y luego apunte a su Ex novia – ya me encargaría de que rompan, talvez el sábado cuando los siga al mini-golf – y luego apunte su cabeza.

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can_

_Cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when it's gonna sink in?_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_En un segundo estarás enredado a mi dedo_

_Porque puedo, puedo hacerlo mejor_

_ No hay otra, cuando se va a hundir _

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_Ella es tan entupida, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando?_

Esta vez me atreví y me senté en su regazo, cantándole la cancion en su oído. De reojo vi como las chicas – Alice y Rose – estaban sentadas igual que yo. Por supuesto con una sonrisa en la cara – luego de ver las caras de sus ex-novias – nos volvimos a subir a la mesa y seguimos bailando y coqueteándoles por supuesto.

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I know that you like me_

_No way no way_

_You know it's not a secret_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey you..._

_No way..._

_Hey you..._

_No way no way_

_Hey hey!_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_No me cae bien tu novia_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_Creo que necesitas una nueva_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Yo podría ser tu novia_

_(No puede ser)_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Se que te gusto_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_No, no es un secreto_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Quiero ser tu novia_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_No me cae bien tu novia (No puede ser)_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_Creo que necesitas una nueva (hey!)_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Yo podría ser tu novia(No puede ser)_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Se que te gusto(No puede ser)_

_No puede ser, no puede ser_

_No, no es un secreto(hey!)_

_Hey hey tu tu_

_Quiero ser tu novia(No puede ser)_

_Hey hey_

Cada una se acerco a su chico y le susurramos. Yo le dije a Edward

-cuando desaparezcas a tu "novia" me buscas guapo- le dije sensualmente haciendo énfasis en _novia_ para luego darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios y luego le guiñe un ojo. Mire con asco a la estupida que tiene por novia y lentamente volvimos a nuestra mesa situada un poco mas haya.

-chicas necesito su ayuda- les dije y ellas no dudaron en asentir –el sábado Edward y la fea Irán al golf en miniatura, ¿me ayudarían a que se convierta en su ultima cita?- les dije rogando por que me dijeran _SI_.

-no se para que preguntas si sabes que te ayudaremos- me dijo Rose sonriendo -aun que te puedo robar tu idea para hacer lo mismo con Emmett y la nerd- dijo ella sonriendo malignamente -ellos salen hoy viernes en la noche- dijo alzando las cejas.

-fantástica idea y yo lo voy hacer con Jazz y la hueca- dijo Allie sonriendo como el gato ese de Alicia en el país de las maravillas -además presiento que el lunes en la mañana seremos oficialmente sus novias- dijo la duendecilla, saltando –literalmente- en su silla.

Eso era un buen presagio ya que rara vez la pixie se equívoca en sus presentimientos.

-por cierto quien te llamaba Rose?- le pregunte cuando me acorde como se me ocurrió la idea de cantar.

-equivocado- contestaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, siempre Allie sabe cosas y nosotras no tenemos idea. A veces pienso que es vidente y ve el futuro. Pero no importa siempre pase lo que pase siempre será nuestra amiga.

Como siempre terminamos riendo, aun que ahora incluso sin tener el talento de Alice puedo sentir como éramos observadas por tres chicos, por _nuestros_ chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer SongFic me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre como le estoy haciendo… Gracias por leer<strong>

**PD: si quieren tener una idea de cómo termina la historia (Bella&Edward) vean el video clip de la cancion "_Girlfriend_" de Avril Lavigne.**


End file.
